The invention relates to snow glide boards, in particular skis and especially to alpine skis.
Modern ski constructions are making increasing use of rail or strip-like guide and mounting elements for binding or mounting the respective binding or its functional element to the ski body, such elements generally being provided in pairs and across from each other crosswise to the ski body, and each element being provided with at least one guide or anchoring groove for the interlocking fit of the binding or binding element. In the existing art, it is particularly common practice to provide paired guide and mounting elements across from each other on facing sides of bead-shaped protrusions on the top of the ski body, preferably in recesses of said protrusions, on the one hand in order to achieve a visually attractive appearance and on the other hand to arrange the guide and mounting elements so that they are protected or at least protected as completely as possible on the top side of the ski body.
Especially, but not only, ski constructions of this type are often problematic with respect to the optimum transfer of forces between the guide and mounting elements and therefore between the binding and the outer edges of the ski, and especially if the respective ski or ski body is very wide.
It is an object of the invention is to present a snow glide board with a design that ensures optimum transfer of force from the binding or from the guide or mounting elements to the outer edges of the ski.